Consortium
Led by Nexus-Prince Haramad, the Consortium are ethereal smugglers, traders and thieves that have come to Outland. Their main base of operations and biggest settlement is the Stormspire, but they can be found at Midrealm Post, the Aeris Landing, within the Mana-Tombs of Auchindoun and various other places. Reputation Neutral to Friendly * More Crystal Fragments a repeatable quest from Gezhe at Aeris Landing after ** 10x (W) - 250 rep points, no XP (Neutral, lvl 66) * More Heads Full of Ivory a repeatable quest from Shadrek at Aeris Landing after ** 3x (W) - 250 rep points, no XP (Neutral, lvl 66) * Most trash mobs in Mana-Tombs give 7 reputation per kill, Mana Leeches give 1, Nexus Terrors give 11, and bosses give 70. Friendly to Honored * Mana-Tombs * More Obsidian Warbeads a repeatable quest from Gezhe at Aeris Landing after ** 10x (W) - 250 rep points. At first delivery 11650XP, (lvl 66), repeating yields but no XP. ** Note: Characters trying to simultaneously earn reputation with the Mag'har and the Consortium may want to focus on killing Ogres in Nagrand, which award 10 Mag'har reputation per kill, and saving the Obsidian Warbeads for Consortium turn-ins. * Another Heap of Ethereals repeatable quest from Nether-Stalker Khay'ji in Area 52 in Netherstorm after ** 10x (W) nets 250 rep points, no XP after first turn in. Honored to Exalted * Trash mobs and bosses do not give reputation in Normal Mana-Tombs. * Most enemies in the Heroic Mana-Tombs wing of Auchindoun will give 15-25 reputation; bosses give considerably more. * Another Heap of Ethereals * More Obsidian Warbeads ** Note: Characters trying to simultaneously earn reputation with the Mag'har or Kurenai and the Consortium may want to focus on killing Ogres in Nagrand, which award 10 Mag'har (Horde) or Kurenai (Alliance) reputation per kill, and saving the Obsidian Warbeads for Consortium turn-ins. Rewards * Rewards Upon reaching Friendly status, players are officially considered members of the Consortium and given a salary. The salary is a bag of gems at the beginning of every month, given by Gezhe at Aeris Landing. Higher reputation with the Consortium yields better and more jewels each month. Note: There was an issue with February, March, and April 2007's gems, and they have not been sent. This is currently "to be resolved in a future patch." http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=79820522&sid=1&pageNo=2. According to Blizzard poster Pavonum, there is no plan to reimburse players for gems not sent in Feburary or March http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=79820522&sid=1&pageNo=5#80. This probably goes for April as well. Quests Mana-Tombs * (500 reputation) * (350 reputation) ** (500 reputation) Total Rep: 1350 Nagrand * (+10 Reputation) * (+250 Reputation) ** (+250 Reputation) * (+250 Reputation) ** (+250 Reputation) * (+250 Reputation) ** (+250 Reputation) * (+250 Reputation) ** (+250 Reputation) * Total Rep: 2010 Netherstorm * 70 (no reputation) (τ) ** 70 (250 reputation) (τ) * 70 (250 reputation) (τ) * 70 (10 reputation) (τ) Near Invasion Point: Destroyer, 46, 56 ** 70 (350 reputation) (τ) * (250 reputation) (alla) Starts at Agent Ya-six, coords 60,41 * (250 reputation) (alla) Starts at Wind Trader Marid, coords 58, 31. Quest line continues but no more Consortium rep * (250 reputation) (alla) Starts from looting a Vial of Void Horror Ooze Stormspire * 69 (250 reputation) (τ) Stormspire ** 69 (250 reputation) (τ) * (250 reputation) (alla) Stormspire * (250 reputation) (alla) Stormspire * (250 reputation) (alla) Stormspire ** (250 reputation) (alla) Stormspire *** (350 reputation) (alla) Stormspire Midrealm Post * 68 (150 reputation) (τ) Midrealm Post ** 68 (250 reputation) (τ) *** 69 (0 reputation) (τ) **** 69 (0 reputation) (τ) ***** 69 (0 reputation) (τ) ****** 69 (250 reputation) (τ) ******* 69 (no reputation) (τ) * (250 reputation) (alla) Midrealm Post Protectorate Watch Post * 70 (250 reputation) (τ) Protectorate Watch Post ** 70 (250 reputation) (τ) *** 70 (500 reputation) (τ) * 70 (250 reputation) (alla) Protectorate Watch Post ** 70 (75 reputation) (τ) *** 70 (250 reputation) (τ) **** 70 (250 reputation) (τ) ***** 70 (250 reputation) (τ) ****** 70 (500 reputation) (τ) * (250 reputation) (alla) Protectorate Watch Post * (250 reputation) (alla) Protectorate Watch Post Area 52 * 68 (10 reputation) Area 52 ** 69 (250 reputation) *** 68 (250 reputation) **** 69 (250 reputation) ***** 69 (25 reputation) ****** 69 (250 reputation) ******* 69 (75 reputation) ******** 69 (250 reputation) ********* 70 (250 reputation) ********** 70 (500 reputation) (alla) *********** 70 (1000 reputation but with Sha'tar) (alla) ************ 70 Questline continues to: "How to break into Arcatraz" which gives the key to Arcatraz Total Rep: 9145 Consortium, 1000 Sha'tar Screen Shots thumb|left|Mana-Tombs. Sources and Links * AmpWoW Consortium Reputation Page * Worldofwar.net article "The Consortium" * "Auchindoun, Consorcium NPCs" photoshare.ru * Wowhead reputation rewards Category:Factions Category:Ethereals